The storage of tennis, squash and badminton racquets usually presents somewhat of a problem if they are to be conveniently accessible and protected from damage and at the same time not take a disproportionate amount of space or be in the way. The present popularity of tennis highlights the storage problem and for that reason, the invention is herein discussed with particular reference to hangers for tennis racquets for use in the home or club house but they of course may be used in stores for display purposes.
While there are tennis racquet holders on the market, none, as far as I am aware, is of a construction meeting the combined requirements of cost, utility and appearance.